Truth, Dare, or DEATH!
by KaiTheLittleRebel
Summary: Welcome all, to the suspenseful show called Truth, Dare, or DEATH! Where I, the amazing Blueflower, and my co-hosts Nightmarewind, Violeteyes, and Fawndapple, will either make cats do something uncomfortable, ask them an uncomfortable question, or make them die a slow, painful death. And the best part, you can pick the cat! BTW, Fawndapple is actually Fawndapple1359.
1. Chapter 1

"Elders and warriors! Kits and aprentices! Leaders and medicine cats! I welcome you all to Warriors: Truth, Dare, or Death! The show where we take the most idiotic cats from all clans, and make them our prey!" Blueflower shouted over the mewling cats. "And may I present my assistant, my partner in crime, the one and only, Nightmarewind!" A cat waltzed out from behind a tree, her green eyes not meeting the crowd of cats.

"Hello, my fellow warriors!" Nightmarewind yowled. "I thank you all for joining us today beneath the light of the full moon!" Blueflower, origianally Blue, nodded in agreement. "Now, may we welcome my previous enemy but current best friend, Violeteyes!" she shouted as a creamy she-cat with violet eyes strode out from behind a rock. "Hi!" she mewed. Blueflower rolled her eyes. "She still annoys the heck out of me." she mumbled, making the crowd chuckle.

"Now, Violeteyes! Will you welcome our next guest?" Nightmarewind howled. Violeteyes nodded. "My fellow friends! May I present, all the way from , the amazing Fawndapple!" A gorgeus she-cat strode into the room, her eyes not meeting anybody. "Why in the name of Starclan am I here, again?" she asked. Nightmarewind whispered something in her ear. "Oooooohhhh..." Fawndapple murmured. "Then, um... hi guys!" she cheered. The crowd roared their applause. I mean, who doesn't love Fawndapple?

"Now, before we begin, allow me to explain the rules." Blueflower yelled. "The subjects we call upon have chosen to do this, and they either have to answer a question that makes them... uncomfortable... do a life threatening dare, or DIE!" Nightmarewind giggled. "Ha! Killing innocent souls. Seems like only yesterday, eh Blueflower?" she asked. Blueflower nodded. "Indeed." she murmured. "But Sunclan has been kind to me so far, unlike Treestar." Blueflower glared at a cat near the back, likely it was Treestar. "So, who would like to go first?" Violeteyes asked. Nobody volunteered.

"Fine. Be that way. I guess we can change the rules a bit." Violeteyes mumbled. She whispered something in Fawndapple's ear. Fawndapple grinned evily, and looked over all of the cats. "I choose you!" she howled, looking at Scorchfur, the deputy of Cloudclan. "Come up here on the rock stage." A cautious Scorchfur padded onto the stage. "Truth or dare?" Nightmarewind asked. Scorchfur stood up straight. "Dare!" she said confidentely. "So be it." Blueflower said. "Fawndapple, you can pick this dare." Fawndapple nodded her agreement.

Suddenly, a huge grorge with a churning river appeared in front of the cats, a small black log leading across it. "I dare you to cross this log!" Fawndapple cheered. "If you fall, you will die! If you mouse out, you will die a slow, painful death." Scorchfur arched her back, but eventually headed towards the gorge.

She placed a shaky paw on the log, and began to cross. When she was halfway across, however, she lost her footing, and almost fell off, but she managed to regain herself. "This should be interesting." Violeteyes murmurmed to Fawndapple, who nodded. "Come on, Scorchfur!" shouted Sheep-pelt, Scorchfur's mate. "I believe in you!"

"No interfering with this dare!" Blueflower shouted. Scorchfur gulped, and prayed silently in her head that Starclan could save her... wait. She was in Starclan. Foxdung! "Move your worthless paws already, mousebrain!" Nightmarewind shouted. Scorchfur growled angrily, and sprinted the length of the log, not tripping once."Well done, Scorchfur." Blueflower praised. "Indeed." Violeteyes agreed happily. "And since you succesfully completed this dare, you get a small token of our gratitude."

Just then, a litter of kits appeared in front of Scorchfur. She cocked her head to the left, confused. "We know that you and Sheep-pelt have always wanted a litter of kits." Fawndapple explained. "But do to a disease, you couldn't have any. So your reward is this litter of kits, who will be your kits forever." Scorchfur mewled happily, and ran away with her mate back to their den. "And that's all for today, folks!" Nightmarewind shouted happily. The crowd moaned.

"Don't worry! There'll be more of these! Just pick which cat we should challenge next. You can pick either Leafbounce, Lilacfur, or Diamondwhisker. Review or e-mail whichever cat you want! Later!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello clans... welcome back to Truth, Dare, or DEATH!" Violeteyes cheered as she waltzed onto the stage. "You guys voted, and the winner is... Lilacfur! Some voted for two cats. NOT ALLOWED! WE HAVE TWO EVERY DAY! YOU VOTE FOR ONE AND WE PICK AN EXTRA FROM STARCLAN!" Nightmarewind shouted angrily at the audience of twolegs.

"But no matter." Blueflower said happily. "Let us continue this experience by bringing in... Lilacfur!" Fawndapple then drug a petrified Lilacfur by her scruff onto the stage.

"What do you want from me?" she snarled angrily. Violeteyes laughed. "Just to give you a fun time!" she said sarcastically. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Fawndapple asked. "Lets get started!" "TRUTH, DARE OR DEATH?!" the crowd shouted. "Erm, truth." Lilacfur sighed. Blue cackled maniacally. "My turn this time." she said evily. "Lilacfur..." she began. "Is it true that you killed your own mother, father, and drowned your kits just to get power?" Lilacfur sighed. "Yes." she said sadly. "But I was foolish at the time, and wish to take it back."

"What now?" Nightmarewind asked. "Can we torture her?" Violeteyes pleaded. "Please? Pretty please with mouse on top?" "Fine!" Blue snarled. "Just shut up!" the crowd laughed. Fawndapple and Nightmarewind sat on top of Lilacfur, making her immoblie. "Get off me, you filthy cats!" Lilacfur shouted. "As if!" Violeteyes laughed. "I have the perfect torture for you."

Just then, the ghosts of Lilacfur's kits came in, and a pond appeared in front of them. "LOOK OUT!" Lilafur shouted. But it was too late. They drowned in the pond, and looked so adorable and innocent, too."NOOOOOOOO!" Lilacfur howled an agonizing howl. Then, the ghost of Lilacfur's mother and father appeared. "No! Please!" Lilacfur cried. "Don't make me watch this!" "Too late for backsies!" Nigtmarewind cackled maniacally. Then, Lilacfur appeared in front of herself, and she saw the stick she grabbed. She then used it to shove her mother into the water, and slashed her fathers throat, leaving blood in the snow. "Now get out." Fawndapple snarled in Lilacfur's face. She scurried off, leaving tears behind her.

"Well, that was satisfying." Blueflower cheered. "I can't wait to pick out a Starclan cat." "I already did!" Fawndapple said evily. She meowed loudly, and suddenly Onestar appeared. "Where am I?" he asked. He then saw Blueflower and tried to run, but she pounced onto him, making him yelp in pain. "I think I'm going to bend the rules again." Nightmarewind sighed. "We haven't had any death yet." "But he's already dead." Violeteyes whined.

"Not entirely... The Place of No Stars is looking good to me." Onestar struggled, but couldn't break free of Blueflower's surprisingly strong grasp. "Who wants to go first?" Fawndapple asked. "Me me me me me me me me me me!" Violeteyes cheered. She unsheathed her claws, and ran them slowly down Onestar's stomach. A large cut appeared. Everyone continued until he faded away, off to The Place of No Stars. "What a fun day." Blueflower sighed happily. "But I'm still not satisfied. I need a dare." She glanced at Nightmarewind. "No." said Nightmarewind angrily. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSSE EEEEE?!" Violeteyes, Blueflower, and Fawndapple all begged. "We will make it easy...ish." "Fine." Nightmarewind sighed. "My turn." Fawndapple cheered. "I dare you to paint yourself as a fox, and run through all of the territories singing the Barbie Girl song."

Nightmarewind then found herself being chase by Sunclan, who thought that she was a fox. She then began to sing the song. After about two hours, she returned to the show, where she jumped into the river, the paint washing off. "Hilarious!" Violeteyes cackled. "Well, that concludes our day." she sighed. "But, we aren't done yet. One of us is going to get a dare. It will be either me, Violeteyes that is, Blueflower, or Fawndapple." "Later you idiot Twolegs!" Fawndapple shouted as everyone ran off of the rock stage, leaving the twolegs in anger.

**SOOOOOOOOO... this concludes my brilliant chapter. Please do not vote for multiple cats, or your vote will not count. (This means you foxstrike.) Thank you a whole bunch to Saiyanpelt for giving me an awesome dare! I know you meant for it to be for Lilacfur, but I thought it would be funnier if it were Nightmarewind. Make sure you favorite and follow this story and review for more chapters, or favorite and follow me if you wish. Check out my other Warriors story, Descendents of the Sun and Moon you Warriors fan, or my Yu-Gi-Oh! stories if you're into that. Oh, and one more thing. I am having a Warriors writing contest. Check out my forum, Warriors Writing BATTLE for more details, rules, and the prizes. The winner gets a full length book, second place get half of a full length book, and third gets a oneshot. Good luck guys!**


End file.
